1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trouble information management method of troubleshooting a trouble which a user notifies of. The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent application No. 2001-27226 (filed on Feb. 2, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user using a computer system constructed of software components and hardware components, if a trouble occurs during its operation, requests directly each of makers of the hardware and software components configuring the computer system to examine a cause of the trouble.
Note that the individual software and hardware components are not necessarily provided by a single maker. Particularly under a so-called multi-vendor environment, the components configuring the computer system are provided respectively by a plurality of makers.
Accordingly, if the trouble occurs, the user must specify the makers of the plurality of components considered to be related to the trouble and request individually all the specified makers to examine the trouble.
It is, however, a large burden for the user to individually inform each maker. Besides, it is time-consuming to troubleshoot the trouble.